As a kind of hobby and special merchandise, cigarettes are popular among people. However, tar, carbon monoxide and the like substances contained in the cigarette are hazardous to the health of people. Especially, the tar contains over ten cancer-inducing ingredients, which greatly influence the human health. At present, governments all over the world have gradually prohibited smoking cigarettes (tobaccos) in the public places. However, it is very painful and hard for addicted smokers to never quit cigarettes. Therefore, many cigarette substitutes are emerging in the market, for example, cigarette cessation tablets, electronic cigarettes and the like.
The electronic cigarettes generate smoke by atomizing cartridges, such that users smoke and feel as they are smoking real cigarettes because the electronic cigarettes have a similar appearance as the real cigarettes and create similar taste as the real cigarettes. In addition, since the electronic cigarettes contains no tar, suspension particles and the like hazardous substances, the electronic cigarettes are more and more widely welcomed by the users.
Conventional electronic cigarettes mostly employ nickel-chromium heating element to heat the cartridges.